A typical user of online or so-called social networking applications oftentimes has various identities across different social networks. For instance, one social network may be for maintaining professional contacts and image, while another social network may be for maintaining contact with friends and family, while another social network may be for maintaining contact with other people having common interests or that are otherwise similarly situated, and so on. For each such social network that a user is engaged with, there is typically some set of user features or a so-called user profile that is publically available, such as a user's public Facebook® page and LinkedIn® profile page. The amount and type of information that is made public is generally up to the user. In addition, most social network providers further operate under some established privacy policy that restricts access to personally identifiable information of its users. In any case, online marketers can use public data to better understand how to market to a given individual. For instance, the marketer may wish to market goods or services or otherwise reach a given such user for a specific business purpose. However, for a marketer, the process of creating a user profile is restricted to one network at a time, as the information about multiple user accounts (profiles) is not easily accessible beyond a time-consuming manual online search and aggregation. Moreover, it may not be clear or otherwise conclusive that a given user on one network is the same person as a given user of another network.